dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Battle's End
is the three hundred twenty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred sixteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku holds the gigantic Spirit Bomb made from the energy of every single Earthling on the planet Earth. As he holds it up in the air, he prepares to launch the sphere at the murderous Kid Buu, who had previously destroyed the entire planet before it was restored thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, and had managed to easily defeat many of the Dragon Team in combat, including Goku and Vegeta. As Kid Buu stands shocked, gazing at the giant bright sphere in the sky, Goku orders the gravely injured Vegeta to move out of the way, or he will be incinerated along with Buu when the bomb hits. Barely able to move, Vegeta orders Goku to let go of his kind side for a change, and demands that he do what is right, and that he will not hate Goku for destroying his body, if it means that Buu will die. Kid Buu, now growling vengefully, fires a small ki ball towards Goku, who barely manages to teleport away from the blast while still holding the Spirit Bomb. As Goku reappears, Goku notices that Vegeta has disappeared, and while Kid Buu threw the blast, Mr. Satan rescued Vegeta and now carries him away. Mr. Satan now orders Goku to throw the bomb and finish Buu of now before it is too late, and now nothing is in Goku's way. Goku thanks Mr. Satan for his brave move, and states that maybe his title as “Champion of the World” is actually true. Kid Buu now charges a Kamehameha in order to deflect the Spirit Bomb back towards Goku, as Goku now has the chance to unleash the bomb upon Buu. Goku, with a loud scream, tells Buu he will now perish, and fires the Spirit Bomb towards his target. Kid Buu also fires his Kamehameha blast at full power directly on the Bomb, however, the Kamehameha has absolutely no effect, putting Kid Buu in a state of total shock, and fear. As the Spirit Bomb gets closer and closer to Kid Buu, Buu reaches out his hands and catches the Bomb, however, is barely able to stop it from destroying him. Now in a locked struggle, Kid Buu and Goku, (who can still control the Spirit Bomb), attempt to push the Bomb towards the other, each giving everything they have got, however, due to losing all his energy as a Super Saiyan 3, Goku cannot overpower Buu in the struggle, and starts to lose. Vegeta did not count on Kid Buu managing to catch the Bomb when conducting his original plan, and now worries that there may be no hope, even though they have gotten this far. On New Namek, the Namekians begin to worry, watching the desperate battle over Old Kai's Crystal Ball. The Other World worries too, including King Yemma, who has also contributed energy to the Spirit Bomb. Remembering Kibito Kai's teleportation ability, Dende requests to Kibito Kai that he teleport back to the Kai Planet and restore Goku's energy, an ability Kibito, one of the members of the fusion of Kibito Kai, had in his possession. Kibito Kai however replies that he has used all of his energy due to teleporting everyone across so many different planets, putting Dende in a hopeless state. However, Porunga, the Namekians' magic Dragon, reminds them that they have not used their third wish (The first two were used to restore the Earth, and resurrect everyone who had been killed since the World Martial Arts Tournament, except the bad guys). This brings back Dende's hope, as he makes the wish to Porunga to restore Goku's energy to how it was before he battled Kid Buu. Porunga states this is an easy task to perform, and grants the wish. As Goku continues to desperately try and stop Kid Buu from throwing the Spirit Bomb back towards Goku, which will destroy Goku, Dende communicates to Goku, and informs him that all his energy should be restored, thanks to the final wish they have just made. Goku feels his energy return to his body, and shouts in joy, thanking the Dragon Balls once again. As Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, with the added energy of the Spirit Bomb, Goku now greatly overpowers the monstrous Buu, who now starts to feel the pressure of the Spirit Bomb's power. As Goku moves one of his hands forwards, he thanks Buu for the amazing experience of fighting such an incredible opponent, knowing he will probably never get this kind of experience again. Goku hopes that someday, somehow, Buu will be reincarnated as a new being, a person of good, with a pure heart. As Buu now desperately clings to life, Goku gives Buu an honorable salute, and wishes him farewell, before finally putting in all of his energy, which makes the Spirit Bomb too powerful for Buu to hold, eventually letting go, and thus, is completely obliterated, letting out one final howling scream, as every chunk of his body is turned into less than dust. As the Spirit Bomb explodes in a huge display of light, the battlefield becomes quiet. The now even more exhausted Goku breaths deeply, as he looks onto the destroyed fields of the Kai Planet. Buu has finally been killed, and now, the battle has won. Goku, Vegeta, and Mr. Satan, with the assistance of Planet Earth, New Namek, and The Other World, have finally defeated Buu, the most powerful villain the Z Fighters have ever come across. As Goku looks down towards Vegeta, Vegeta coughs as he sarcastically complains Goku took far longer than needed. Then he collapses. As Goku and Vegeta exchange smiles, Goku gives him a thumbs up, as the two have finally become good friends, instead of fierce unfriendly rivals. Trivia *In the Kanzenban version, the single page depicting Kid Buu's end was made into three pages to add more details and add Vegeta saying "Tch... What's with the goofy look on his face.... I seriously can't stand you" about Goku. Gallery Vegeta(Ch519Pr).jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Full Color version) Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters